The Rebellion
by writergirl18
Summary: This is the story of where the marauders begin, how they lived, their children, and how they ended. this story goes through marauder era through nineteen years later.
1. To Hogwarts at Last

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. Thought you should know I'm not that amazing. I do however own little Miss Athena Copper.

A Copper Rebellion

My name is Athena Copper, and for as long as I can remember, I've been a rebel. See I'm a witch and I come from a family of pure-bloods; fanatical, blood-purity obsessed, pure-bloods. Of course that was the reason my rebellion began. I refused to treat muggle-borns, witches and wizards who come from non-magical families, as anything less than equals, while my family treats them like dirt. Every single member of my family who has gone to Hogwarts, the only British wizarding school, has been a greasy, slimy, Slytherin git; therefore, I am a proud supporter of brave, loyal, strong, and kind Gryffindors, who happen to be Slytherins main enemy. My family has dark hair and deathly pale skin; I have light hair and tan skin. I am the polar opposite of my family, and I love it.

I'm finally 11 which means I get to go to Hogwarts! That also means that for the majority of the next seven years I will not be around my parents! I have only one worry: will people be able to accept me for who I really am, rather than what my last name is? See, everyone knows my family for being the horrible people that they are! I am nothing like them, yet I'm stuck outcast because I share their name! The Blacks are exactly like my family, although they are slightly more infamous than us.

My mother apparated me to Kings Cross Station, where we quickly headed to platform 9 ¾. I stood obediently by my mother's side as she talked to Mrs. Black. Her son, Sirius I think, stood next to her wearing red and gold. I smiled at him but he looked at my clothes and frowned. Then I remembered, I had been forced into horrendous green clothing.

"Good luck getting into Slytherin, Athena." Mrs. Black told me.

"I don't want to be a Slytherin git. I want to be a brave, proud, and loyal Gryffindor." I shot.

"Athena! Bite your tongue!" My mother snapped, cuffing me across the ear.

I grabbed my trunk and owl and hopped onto the train, where I quickly found a compartment. Sirius followed me in. "You really want to be a Gryffindor?" he asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be one?" I replied, sitting down.

He sat across from me, pulling out a couple sandwiches. "Want one? I grabbed an extra."

I grabbed the spare sandwich and got myself into a more comfortable position; I had my legs going up the side of the compartment wall next to me and had my back down on the seat. Sirius laughed at me as the compartment door opened. A tall, lanky boy with tan skin, hazel eyes, and messy black hair walked in.

"I'm James Potter. Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm Athena, this is Sirius. It's best if you don't know our last names."

He sat down next to me and got into a position similar to mine. Sirius looked at us for a couple of minutes. "You know, it's weird how similar you two are. You look similar, you talk similarly, and you act the same. It's creepy, like your twins or something."

I laughed at the idea and two people walked in, one was a spunky looking little redhead girl; the other a lanky sandy hair boy. "Do you mind if we sit in here? The last people we sat with started insulting us and campaigning for Slytherin." The boy questioned.

I nodded and, noticing the lack of seating, promptly pushed James off the seat and sat the girl down. Introductions were made and we learned that the girl was Lily and the boy Remus. We played exploding snap for a little while and hung around the compartment. As we neared the school, the boys left so Lily and I could change into our uniforms. The boys came back in and we pulled our trunks out of the compartment as the train stopped. We got into the boats headed up to the school and, of course, Sirius fell into the lake. I hauled him back in and shook my head at him.

"Now won't Bella be disappointed? She was so hoping she could prove you wrong and have you turn out properly, as she puts it." I mock scold him, forgetting the presence of James and Remus, the two people who would know who Bellatrix is.

"Why would Bellatrix Black be disappointed in you?" James asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Sirius and I spat at the same time.

The boats pulled up to the castle and our little group of five got out and walked up to the castle together. We walked into the great hall and slowly, the sorting began.

"Black, Sirius."

James gasped as Sirius walked up to the hat that would sort us. The hat didn't even touch his head before he was sorted into Gryffindor. I was next.

"Copper, Athena."

"Hopefully you're not as much of a disappointment as Sirius was, Thena!" Bellatrix called out.

"I would count on it, Bella. I don't really feel like being slimy, greasy, or a muggle-born hater, guess I can't be like you." I sat down and the hat talked to me.

"I see you are not like the people who raised you; that is a good thing, best to not have to sort you into Slytherin. You seem to be worried that you won't be accepted for who you are. Remember this, you are who you choose to be and you can pick your friends. You may be stuck with your family but it is always your choice when it comes to friends."

"Gryffindor!" the hat roared.

I stood up, stuck my tongue out at Bellatrix and walked over to Sirius. He high-fived me and the sorting went by quickly. Lily, James, Remus, Emmaline Vance, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Prewitt, Colin Wood, Frank Longbottom, and Jeffery Davies were all sorted into Gryffindor. Amos Diggory, Peter Pettigrew, Mary Mcdonald, and Amanda Bones were sorted into Hufflepuff. Xenophilius Lovegood, Mathew Clearwater, Mark Bell, Alyssa Spinnet, and Lee Chang were sorted in to Ravenclaw. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Joshua Flint, Marcus Parkinson, and Julia Clearwater were sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up and introduced all the teachers. McGonagall was the transfiguration teacher, Flitwick was charms, Slughorn Potions, and Horatio taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. The feast ended quickly and all twelve of us new Gryffindors headed up to our dorms. I got ready for bed and drifted to sleep quickly, exhausted from the days events.

A/N: Please review! You can do it, push the button to make me update faster!


	2. The truth comes out

A/N: Okay so a couple things, a) I don't own Harry potter, or his world and b) people were curious as to how this is a lily and james story. This will have all the cannon pairings plus a couple pairings that aren't even discussed, like "who are oliver wood's parents?" This will go through the entire story starting from the marauders first day at Hogwarts through to nineteen years later. This obviously means that it will be long and have multiple pairings. It will also switch point of views depending on who will tell the story best. Okay, now that this part is done, enjoy the story.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly through the window facing my bed. I jumped out of bed and threw on my favorite red tank, a pair of shorts and my gold flip flops. My red and gold necklace that said Athena on it was lying on the dresser so I threw my hair up before clasping the little gold chain around my neck. I grabbed my wand and saw that the other girls were still sleeping. It was a lovely Saturday morning so I figured it would be best if I gave them a little wakeup call.

I walked over to Lily's bed and started jumping up and down, yelling and tossing pillows at the other girls they all got up and I told them my plan, we were going to wake up the guys. They threw on clothes and we ran into the boys' room. Each of us grabbed one of their beds and started jumping up and down on it, yelling at the top of our lungs and whacking them as hard as possible with pillows or other inanimate objects that we found within our reach (such as me whipping Sirius with his school tie and chucking shoes at his head).

The boys jumped up out of bed angrily and chased us down into the now full common room. As soon as they were down there, the girls and I started snapping pictures of the boys shocked faces as they realized that they were wearing only boxers. They scrambled back upstairs and Marlene and Dorcas decided to stay and wait for them, so Lily, Alice, Emmeline, and I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Unfortunately, we were not greeted by a pretty sight.

My mother was yelling at Dumbledore, trying to convince him (*cough* force *cough*) to put me in Slytherin. Her hand twitched toward he wand so I decided to intervene, nobody knew how to stop my mother as well as I could.

"Stop it! You cannot force everyone to do your bidding all the time!" I snapped.

My mother rounded on me and the fighting began.

"How dare you be a Gryffindor and disgrace the Copper name like this!"

"How dare you try to force me to be something I'm not!" I retorted.

"I'm your mother! You will do as I say! You belong to the Coppers and will behave as such!"

"I belong to no one but myself! You may be my mother but that does not give you the right to control me! That fact that you are a Copper does not give you the right to do whatever you want! You cannot and will nit control me! I am a Gryffindor and I am proud of it!" I shouted.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little demon! I took you in! You could've died out in that forest, but I took you in! I fed and clothed you for ten whole years and you repay me by being a stupid little Gryffindor! You ungrateful bitch! Crucio!" she screamed pointing her wand at me.

I felt the burning sensation rip through my body but it didn't affect me anymore. I was angry and I was too used to that curse to be bothered by it anymore. I looked straight into her eyes as I walked up to her and all but hissed my response at her.

"Do you honestly think that curse affects me anymore? Your gift to me ended up biting you in the ass. You kidnapped me and you abused me, although really, tortured would be more appropriate to describe how you treated me. You really are just a stupid Slytherin aren't you?"

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank chose this moment to walk into the Great Hall and could see something was happening since Mrs. Copper and I were standing in the center with all eyes on us and the hall was dead silent.

"Athena! What's going on?" James yelled. He wanted to know if I was alright.

"My, my. You are just a little slut aren't you?"

"It takes one to know one, doesn't it? I know exactly who you've done to gain more power. I've read your journals and I didn't think it was possible to sleep with as many people as you did without getting paid for it until I read those. You think you are all high and mighty, but you're nothing but a Slytherin-loving, muggleborn-hating, child- stealing, conniving, evil, scum-like, bitch." I sneered at her.

Her eyes turned black and she pointed her wand straight at me and sent me flying backwards. James, was of course being an idiot and stepped forward.

"Hey! Leave her alone! If you want to try and harm her, you'll have to get through me first!"

"Gladly," I could tell she was about to use a cruciatus curse on him so I lept in front of him as she yelled, "Crucio Maximatus!"

Pain ripped through me, not just burning but knives, I could feel them ripping through my body. I started convulsing but I still managed to snap my eyes to Mrs. Copper's, "How dare you attack someone for defending me? You're a monster!"

Dumbledore rushed into the great hall with Ministry officials (he had left to grab them) and Mrs. Copper was arrested and the curse was lifted off of me. I crumpled fully on to the ground in relief and James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Lily, and Emmeline surrounded me, making sure I was okay. Mcgonagall rushed to me, having just came in.

"Are you all right? How many times has she tortured you before?" She asked in a horror-filled tone.

"I'm fine, and I honestly can't tell you how many times she's tortured me but it started when I was five."

"Athena, that's horrible." Alice whispered, stroking my hair soothingly.

Mcgonagall had my friends bring me up to the hospital wing where Madame Pomphrey gave me a potion to help calm me down and relieve the effects of the cruciatus curses. Dumbledore walked in and told my friends that they would have to leave for the time being, he needed to talk to me in private.

"Well Athena, it seems that Mrs. Copper really did kidnap you. However, I do believe I have found your real parents, and I believe that you will be amazed by who they are, in a good way of course." He smiled at me warmly and pulled a missing persons file out of his robes. He turned it so that I could see the name and I nearly fainted in shock.

**Athena Cygnus Potter**

A/n: okay, sorry for short chapter, don't worry the next one will be longer. i just love writing cliffhangers. unfortunatley i haven't gotten reviews yet =( if you review i update faster. come on! you can do it! push the button and review! i update faster if you do!


	3. I'm a Potter?

A/N: okay, so I don't own harry potter, or his world, I'm still not that amazing, sadly enough. Well, I guess it's time to get on with the story.

**Athena Cygnus Potter**

**Age Last Seen: one year old, would now be eleven**

**Parents: Charlus and Dorea Potter**

**Siblings: Athena has a twin, James Potter**

**Was last seen playing in park with her family, disappeared mysteriously and is believed dead; killed by death eaters as revenge against her father.**

I read the file in shock. James was my twin! How was this possible? I had a family, a loving one, a family that believed everything I did! I sat unmoving staring at the file before I managed to say anything.

"So would this mean I no longer have to live with the Coppers?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "They are not your true legal guardians, therefore you must be returned to the Potters by law. I've called for Charlus and Dorea to be brought here immediately, although I neglected to tell them why. I'm sure they'll realize the second they see you; you look very similar to them."

Madame Pomphrey led in a tall man and woman at that moment. The women looked exactly like me, purple eyes and everything. The only difference was that she had red hair, opposed to my light brown. The man looked just like James, tan skin, messy black hair, hazel eyes, tough but kind appearance; it was obvious these were my parents. They stopped dead in their hurried tracks when they saw me.

"Athena! My baby!" My mum gasped.

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, sobbing softly. I felt a tear escape from my eyes as I just let myself be hugged for the first time in years, the Coppers weren't very affectionate. We sat down on the bed behind us and I explained what had happened since I had been kidnapped, all the way up to today's events.

"That woman kidnapped you, then proceeded to torture you if you misbehaved?" my dad asked in horror.

I nodded numbly and was engulfed in yet another hug, not that I minded. Dumbledore sent for James and moments later, he walked in and ran up to me.

"Thena! Are you alright? You shouldn't have taken that curse for me."

I looked him in the eye as I responded. "No, I'm glad I did. It doesn't affect me all that much anymore. You never would've been able to handle it, trust me."

James looked up and finally noticed our parents sitting beside me. He looked at them shocked and started moving his mouth like a fish for a couple seconds before he finally regained the ability to talk.

"Mum! D-dad! What are you doing here?" he spluttered.

"James, sweetie, we've found your missing sister." Mum told him.

"Really?! Where is she? Would I know her? When can I see her?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes really. You're sitting right next to her. You would know her and you're already looking at her." I smirked.

A look of realization dawned on his face and he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"James, let your sister breathe." Dad laughed.

James let me go and mum and dad said they had to go back to work but that they would write to us. They left and Dumbledore said if we hurried, James and I could still get breakfast. We ran out of the hospital wing and down to the great hall. The Gryffindor first years were all sitting there and Lily ran up to me when she saw me.

"Thena! Did you figure out who your real parents are?"

"Yep, but you'll never be able to guess who."

Everyone tried to figure out who my parents were but gave up after a few minutes, so I told them the answer.

"Charlus and Dorea Potter. I'm Jamsie's twin!"

"Ha! I was right! I said you guys were like twins!" Sirius shouted before doing a weird sort of victory dance that involved a lot of butt shaking. We all laughed and decided to go hang out by the black lake.

On the bank on the far side of the lake there was this beautiful little willow tree that we all sat down under. We laughed and joked around for awhile and I discovered a few things. One, was that Lily and I were definitely best friends all ready, we were very similar. James and Sirius were the same way. Another was that Sirius and I were also very similar. James and Lily were the same. I also discovered that are little group was very energetic, outgoing, and loved to get into all sorts of mischief.

The sky darkened and it started absolutely pouring. The lake had waves start crashing up out of it and Sirius fell in. We waited for him to come back up to the surface, but he didn't so I dived in after him. I pulled him up to the shore and got the water out of his lungs. James and I carried him up to the castle and he woke up when we were just inside the doors.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You fell into the black lake in the middle of a storm. Thena dived in after you and pulled you up. She and James carried you up to the castle and here we are." Lily told him in a very bored manner.

Sirius stood up, thanked me and we ran up to Gryffindor Tower to dry off and relax. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing exploding snap and wizard's chess. Lily was new to these games and it was interesting to see her trying. Sirius was pretty horrible and he lost every single game we played. By dinner time, he was so grumpy that Lily and I had to pants James as he was walking down the stairs in order to make him laugh again. That one made everyone, even James, laugh.

We ate dinner calmly and fairly quietly but I was plotting. I knew where many places in the castle were and if I were to prank people, no one would suspect it. How many first years could do a coloring charm already? I could change all the Slytherins' hair color to red and gold and have nobody suspect me, an innocent first year who was still fairly weak from the vicious attack launched on her by a woman who had kidnapped her. It was perfect for my first prank at Hogwarts.

As dinner ended, I whispered my idea to James, who was on my left, and then to Sirius, who was on my right. They loved the idea. So we set everything up and the next morning, the entire school was awoken by the screaming of Slytherins who had seen their new hair colors. So began the legacy of a group of young kids, who weren't afraid to stand up for their beliefs in whatever way possible.


End file.
